Clutch plates are known. One example is shown in commonly-assigned United States patent application publication no. 2011/0000758 for a reduced drag clutch plate including a resilient drag reducing element with a formed portion disposed radially between friction ring inner and outer circumferences. Another example is shown in commonly-assigned United States patent application publication no. 2014/0339045 for a reduced drag clutch plate including an annular body and an integral resilient portion connected to the annular body by a first circumferentially extending tab.